mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of the Cutie/Gallery
Origin of a cutie mark Cheerilee class S1E12.png|If you look closely, in the front right seat is a filly with Scootaloo's model, and in the front left seat is a filly with Sweetie Belle's model. Tootsie Flute Cutie Mark E12.png Silver Spoon Cutie mark S1E12.png|A silver spoon cutie mark. Guess the owner's name. Archer Cutie Mark.png|How does an Earth Pony do archery? Cheerilee Cutie Mark E12.png|Cheerilee's Cutie Mark Cheerilee S1E12.PNG Cheerilee's Class.png|Cheerilee's students, ready to learn Cheerilee smiling S1E12.png|Look, it's absolutely nothing! Cutie mark lesson S1E12.png|Examples of cutie marks. Diamond Tiara S1E12.PNG S1E12 Apple Bloom in class.png|Hm, is that a portrait of Celestia in the background? Guess she IS always watching... Applebloom With Pencil S1E12.PNG|Apple Bloom with a pencil in her mouth. Cheerilee s Equation.png|Cheerilee starts her lesson. Cheerilee Comparison S1E12.png|Whoa! What a comparison! Baby Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee as a foal Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png|D'awwwww Cheerilee teaching.png|Cheerilee teaching her students Teenage Cheerilee S1E12.png|Cheerilee as a teenager, in very stereotypical '80s Punk style Students laughing S1E12.png|Pshh, everypony look at how funny Cheerilee looked! Cheerilee Teaching S1E12.PNG|Did Cheerilee change her tail? Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png|Oops, is that Sweetie Belle before her debut later in the episode? Hm, and another Celestia portrait in the background... they appear to be everywhere... Cheerilee 2.png|Cheerilee cheerful Apple Bloom taking notes S1E12.png|It takes skill to write like that Tiara passing a note S1E12.png|Passing a note Applebloom Taking Note S1E12.png|Apple Bloom just being nice... Applebloom Darn it! S1E12.png|Apple Bloom getting caught. CheerileeandAppleBloom.png|Getting scolded for passing a note Cheerilee It's blank S1E12.png|I spy a note on the ground! Blank note S1E12.png|Blank just like Apple Bloom's flank. Applebloom Seriously? S1E12.png|Seriously guys...? Applebloom Youre Right! S1E12.png|Apple Bloom's flank is indeed blank. Whole Class Knows S1E12.png|Great, now the whole class knows! After class Schoolhouse.png|The Schoolhouse. Happy Twist S1E12.png|Twist seems pretty happy about something. Apple Bloom sad walking out of school S1E12.png|Yet Apple Bloom is so sad... Apple Bloom in the dumps S1E12.png|Why you so sad? Twist extremely happy S1E12.png|Why you not happy, like me? Apple Bloom extremely sad.png|Your happiness is making me more sad... Twist cheer up! S1E12.png|You need to cheer up, Apple Bloom! Twist not this again S1E12.png|Not this again... Apple Bloom what the hay? S1E12.png|What the hay? Where did you two come from?! Silver Spoon smirking evily S1E12.png|Oh, no where at all. Just caught up to say "what's up?" Twist spying a troll S1E12.png|There is a spy in our midst... Twist really? This again? S1E12.png|As if you haven't already done this before. Twist bites S1E12.png|Careful, it seems Twist is prone to biting other fillies. Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png|Butting in much? Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png|Why the heck are you so adorably snooty Diamond Tiara? Apple Bloom clueless moment S1E12.png|Apple Bloom staring off into space for no reason. Apple Bloom who are you? S1E12.png|Apple Bloom: Who are you again? Apple Bloom where did you come from? S1E12.png|Where'd you come from?! Diamond Tiara look closely S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara: Get a good close look at my face... Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon love dancing S1E12.png|Epic dancing time! Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon friendship! S1E12.png|I'm so glad we're such good friends. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png|Let's show off our cutie marks again! Apple Bloom very mad S1E12.png|Grr, I'm angry now after being sad for so long. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png|Let's stylishly walk away while we laugh and talk. Apple Bloom what?! S1E12.png|What'd they say? They're so far away! Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png|I got so angry... that now I'm sad again.... Applejack helping out 12applejack-standing-around-S1E12.png Applejack S01E12.png 12applejacklastclass-S1E12.png Applejack proud S01E12.png Applejack "Eventually" S1E12.png 12applebloomnoooww-S1E12.png 12applejack-uhh-S1E12.png Applejack speaking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom depressed S01E12.png|I can hear the apples... 12applebloomrunsinfamily2applejack-S1E12.png 12applebloomcutiemarks-S1E12.png|Happy... Apple Bloom "Runs in the family" S1E12.png|...Extremely happy!! Apple Bloom excited S01E12.png|"My unique talent must have something to do with apples!" Apple Bloom hop S01E12.png|"Apples!" Apple Bloom skip S01E12.png|"Apples!!" Apple Bloom jump S01E12.png|"Apples!!!" Apple Bloom Appletree S1E12.png|"Heh...Apples." Applejack Stall S1E12.png 12createartapplebloom-S1E12.png Apple Bloom Apple S1E12.png 12createartapplebloom-S1E12.png Apple Bloom Tennis 1 S1E12.png|The jump... Apple Bloom Tennis 2 S1E12.png|...and a perfect hit! Apple Bloom Tennis 3 S1E12.png|That's one way to make apple juice Painter Apple S1E12.png|It's Art! 12socreativeapplejack-applebloom-S1E12.png Applejack Bits S1E12.png 12applebloomalright-S1E12.png Apple Bloom spinning S01E12.png|Everyday I'm twistin'! Apple Bloom hmmm S01E12.png|"Hmmm..." Apple Bloom Berrypunch S01E12.png|First of all, what was Berry Punch trying to do? Apple Bloom "We take cash or credit" S01E12.png|"We take cash or credit..." SquishedAppleBloom S01E12.png|Put a sock (or hoof, in this case) in it! Apple Bloom Likely Story S1 E12.jpg Apple Bloom 4bits S1 E12.jpg|What the hay? BonBon and Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom secretly puts apples in a pony's bag Bon Bon Applejack Apple Bloom apples S1E2.png|"Apple Bloom!" Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon-Bon doesn't like buckets of apples. Applejack0 S01E12 .png Applejack "You forgot your change!" S1E12.png Applejack2 S01E12.png Applejack3 S01E12.png Applejack4 S01E12.png Applejack5 S01E12.png 12applejackmad-applebloomwhat-S1E12.png Pouty Apple Bloom S1E12.png Applejack6 S01E12.png Applejack encouraging S1E12.png Applejack8 S01E12.png Rainbow Dash helping out Tennis Pony Shock S1E12.png|I didn't do it Scared Apple Bloom S1E12.png Twist Cutie Mark E12.png|Twist earned her cutie mark! 12applebloom-cutelysad-S1E12.png 12applebloom-sitting-S1E12.png Tiara and Spoon walking S1E12.png Miserable Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Apple Bloom about to cry... I want it now.jpg|Now I'm gonna block out the rest of the world Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png Rainbow Dash cheering for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|''Are you ready?!'' Apple Bloom juggling S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries juggling with Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash Black Belt S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash knows kung fu Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries karate with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom Karate 1 S1E12.png|Apple Bloom karate Apple Bloom hang gliding S1E12.png|Apple Bloom is ready to hang glide... or not Apple Bloom kite flying S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries kite flying with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom ultra pony roller derby S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries some ultra pony roller derby with Rainbow Dash Diamond Tiara Physics-W 9.1537.png|Diamond Tiara to Silver Spoon walk by while Dash is trying to think of new ideas. Pinkie Pie helping out Apple Bloom looking into the oven S1E12.png|I don't have any cupcakes Pinkie Pie happily singing the cupcake song S1E12.png|Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes! Pinkie Pie tasting cupcakes S01E12.png|These are much better than the last batch! Apple Bloom Cupcakes S1E12.png|Apple Bloom still thinks they taste terrible Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png|Don't cry, charcoal cupcakes are great! Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png|Pinkie notices a mark on Apple Bloom's flank Apple Bloom Mark 1 S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries to see what it is Apple Bloom Refletion 1 S1E12.png|She sees a white blotch and imagines what it might be... Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 1 S1E12.png|Measuring cup? Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 2 S1E12.png|Bowl? Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 3 S1E12.png|Cupcakes? Pinkie stirring S01E12.png|Unfortunately it was just flour. Back to stirring! Twilight Sparkle helping out Twilight no thanks S1E12.png|Twilight passes on Pinkie's cupcakes. Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark E12.png Twilight Apple Bloom please s01e12.png|Bloom begs Twilight to use her magic to give her a mark Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Twilight makes the attempt Apple Bloom false mark S1E12.png|First is a wheelbarrow full of apples, but it quickly fades Apple Bloom kite false cutie mark S1E12.png|Second is a pink kite. Apple Bloom cupcakes fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Third is three white cupcakes. Apple Bloom teddy fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fourth is a blue teddy bear. Apple Bloom bicycle fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fifth is a red bicycle. Apple Bloom football fake cutie mark S1E12.png|The thirteenth, a trio of brown footballs, is Twilight's last attempt, which also fails. The Party Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png Lemon Tart tastes a cupcake S01E12.png|Trying a cupcake... Baked bads S1E12.png S01E12 CuteceaneraGuests.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png S01E12 Twist CuteceaneraOpen.png I forgot!.png|It seems that Apple Bloom forgot Pinkie Pie was hosting the party S01E12 AppleBloom HidingBehindCake.png Snails mmm cake S1E12.png|The cake looks scrumptious to Snails. Snails chomp S1E12.png|Wow, and here I had thought only Pinkie could manage bites that big. Snails chewing S1E12.png|Apple Bloom's cover is blown. Snails huh S1E12.png|They hear something... Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara scolds Snails... Snails gulp S1E12.png|As Apple Bloom jumps to find a new hiding place. Lily Dache.png Pierce id.png Ruby.png Berry Punch Drink S1E12.png Piña Colada.png Alula2.png Applejack9 S01E12.png Apple Bloom trying to escape S1E12.png|Oh NO! Big sister blocking freedom! S1E12Dinkypillow.png Applejack10 S01E12.png Apple bloom's dress S1E12.png|Apple Bloom hiding her flank with a table cloth. Laying Apple Bloom shows her blank flank S01E12.png|Poor Apple Bloom Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce s01e12.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pokey pierce.PNG|Pokey Pierce Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom balloons.jpg|Cute-ceañera party balloons Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png|They were hiding too Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sticking up for Apple Bloom Scootaloo.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|''Just because she doesn't have a cutie mark yet, doesn't mean that she's not special!'' Scootaloo "Like endless!" S1E12.png|''Her possibilities are like, endless!'' CutieMarkCrusadersfirstmeet.png Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png|''She's not being stuck up like you two'' Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png|Happy to see that there are other fillies with blank flanks Twilight explains potential s01e12.png S1E12Dinkydolphin.png S1E12Dinkyhorseshoe.png Silver and Diamond watching.png|Spoon and Tiara watching The Crusaders get all the attention Fillies dancing S01E12.png Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png First CMC Meeting.jpg CMC Cupcake S1E12.png|Hey, whered the flying cupcake come from? Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png|DONT... EAT... THE.... CUPCAKE. It tastes of crisps Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png|The reaction when Scootaloo didn't catch the cookie Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png|Twist, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo dancing together Celestia Mark - S1E12.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders